gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Miis
Epic Miis is a fangame for the 3DS. It is a RPG starring Miis. It also features the enemy characters from the Nintendo universe. Prologue It begins with two Miis babysitting the five baby Miis in their house. However, Kamek and Bowser Jr. give a surprise attack and kidnap all the baby Miis as well as one of the babysitter Miis. Kamek then puts the first baby in the middle of the forest, while Bowser Jr. keeps the babysitter Mii caged not far from the baby Mii. And so, the only Mii left begins his journey to fight against the villains and rescue the babies. Gameplay The game's overworld is one huge map comprised of more than 100 levels. When you first begin the game, the game's tutorial will take place to explain you about the things you can do in-game. You begin with only the Mii in red, but you can recruit more Miis as you progress. The game's combat is turn-based, but uniquely enough, you're given a freedom on which Mii do you want to act first during your turn, seeing that the "speed" stat or anything similar to that doesn't exist. During your turn, you can either make your Mii attack, activate his/her support ability, or activate his/her Special Power (the Special Gauge has to be full). You can also use items, but they don't consume a Mii's turn. However, the item usage per Mii is limited to one per turn as a compensation. To make a Mii attack, simply move your Mii's icon to an enemy of choice in the touch screen (all actions take place on the top screen). To make a Mii use his/her support ability, you can either move the icon to an ally if you want to use it on an ally or tap the Mii him/herself to use it on him/herself. You can win the battle if you can defeat all enemies in the level, even if you're left with one Mii surviving. Some levels contain multiple waves of enemies, so you have to clear all the waves before you can bask in victory. After the victory, you'll get resources from a roulette wheel. These resources are essential for making equipments and useful consumable items. The game uses three kinds of currency, the Play Coins, the generic gold coins, and Pink Hearts. The gold coins are the most common, you can obtain them from defeating enemies, completing Daily Battles, opening treasure chests, or trading some of your Play Coins. Play Coins themselves can be obtained in the usual conventional way of taking a walk with your 3DS in Sleep Mode (or, simply, shaking it during that mode), but you can also obtain them from completing plot-centric levels (can only be done once per level), and Daily Battles. Pink Hearts can be obtained if you log into the game using your Nintendo Network account for the first time, asking your friends (only registered in your Friends List), trading some of your Play Coins, or acquiring them in a very rare instance (like after completing the tutorial related to this currency). All three kinds of currency are used for many things. Play Coins are generally used for special upgrades, trading for other currencies, using certain features, and as a form of payment for game-breaking features/items. Gold coins are a common currency used for buying regular items in shop, as well as a form a currency required to unlock a new class level and obtaining new equipment blueprints in the overworld. Pink Hearts are usually used for re-spin the roulette wheel, but are sometimes used to unlock hidden levels. In the overworld, you can also discover objects of interest (can be seen by the sparkles on the object) that can be tapped multiple times to obtain free resources. After being tapped enough times, the object will lose its sparkles and you have to wait for another day to tap it again. Obviously, there are things like levels and experience points. Experience points can be gained from defeating enemies, once the EXP gauge is fully filled, your team levels up, making all your Miis stronger, even the ones that haven't joined yet. Miis The Miis in this game are differentiated by their usual customization (head and facial features) and color. In this game, however, only certain colors (as in, the Mii's favorite color) are used, which are: * Red (Sword fighter) * Yellow (Mage) * White (Healer) * Black (Brawler) * Blue (Archer) These colors make up the base class of each playable Mii. Because of how the story works out, you can only have 5 customized Miis of those colors only, and no multiple Miis share the same color. There is also a Mii in brown, but this Mii isn't playable and can't be customized. In-game store Valuables *Wii U Statue (allows you to start a battle with a full Special Gauge): 125 Play Coins *+250 Gold Coin: 20 Play Coins *Handful of Gold Coins (gives you 3,000 gold coins): 200 Play Coins *Bag of Gold Coins (gives you 17,500 gold coins): 300 Play Coins *+10 Pink Heart: 50 Play Coins *Handful of Pink Hearts (gives you 25 Pink Hearts): 100 Play Coins Consumable items *Barbeque (double EXP for one battle): 45 Play Coins (given 3 per purchase) *Buffalo Wings (summons a brown Mii to destroy all enemies in one hit): 45 Play Coins (given 3 per purchase) *Creamy Stew (recovers Event Energy by one): 45 Play Coins (given 3 per purchase) *Recovery item (recovers HP, depending on the level of the item): 300 gold coins (given 5 per purchase) **Note: This item begins as an Apple Juice, which can later be upgraded to Apple Pie, then Baked Potato, and then Cheeseburger. *Special Gauge filler (fills up Special Gauge by 25%): 300 gold coins (given 5 per purchase) **Note: This item begins as a Bubble Tea, which can later be upgraded to Banana Split, and then Buttered Potato. *Party recovery item (recovers HP of all Miis, depending on the level of the item): 375 gold coins (given 5 per purchase) **Note: This item begins as a Cappuccino. Forge The item list changes everyday for this category. Only the blacksmith upgrades are always available (unless you've upgraded it to the maximum). *Resources' price range: 100-225 gold coins *Blacksmith Upgrade: 125 Play Coins (Stage 1), 300 Play Coins (Stage 2) Cooking Similar to the items in the Forge category, this category's list changes everyday and only the kitchen upgardes are always available (unless you've upgraded it to the maximum). *Resources' price range: 75-175 gold coins *Kitchen Upgrade: 125 Play Coins (Stage 1), 300 Play Coins (Stage 2) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Articles under construction